


Мать Молотильщиков

by Achernar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dark, Gen, Legends, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроганы дают своим врагам имена только если их невозможно убить (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мать Молотильщиков

**Author's Note:**

> Легенда про Демона Песков. Не стоит относиться к этому фику слишком серьёзно.

Красс проснулся на рассвете, спустился к источнику и вымыл голову и руки, старательно думая о душах предков, которые уже занимали лучшие места в узком проходе между Пустотой и миром живущих, чтоб насладиться яростью нового воина. Красса не волновало, какого врага выбрали предки для его посвящения… Хотя нет, проклятье! Конечно же, волновало! Пусть и исход был очевиден, но Крассу не терпелось увидеть своё отражение в стекленеющих глазах своего первого настоящего дара душам предков. Крассу не терпелось войти в круг взрослых воинов не мягкотелым мальчишкой, а равным и – может быть, определённо – лучшим, чем многие.  
Крассу не терпелось принять клановое имя и наконец-то назвать себя кроганом.  
Аралах Кровавый ещё только поднимал в небо боевую колесницу, когда Красс вошёл в город через Малые Западные ворота и ударил в молот обухом боевого топора, приветствуя бога, души и кроганов, уже собирающихся на площади.  
Красс чувствовал себя идиотом. Вот он, стоит на площади под молотом у всех на виду в одной варренами драной – в буквальном смысле, варрен оторвал кусок кожаной брони на последней охоте – коротенькой набедренной повязке, из-под которой даже хвост, наверно, видно, и все разглядывают его. И какие-то женщины, ещё даже не ставшие матерями воинов, даже смеют смеяться. Крассу безумно хотелось убивать, крушить, кромсать горячую плоть, уничтожать, разрывать на части, раздробить череп поверженного врага и окрасить лицо кровью, радуя души предков, воинов и женщин. Красс ненавидел ждать… Да где таскает этого шамана, как он смеет выставлять на посмешище!..  
Ветер подул с пустошей, а Аралах Кровавый вывел свою колесницу на поле сражения, когда толпа расступилась, пропуская шамана. Красс едва сдержался, чтоб не броситься на него.  
Шаман Урднотов был стар. Души и боги забрали у него все пальцы левой руки, левый глаз и кусок головного панциря в обмен на возможность смотреть между мирами, дальше, чем прочие кроганы. Шаман убил большого Молотильщика во время своего посвящения. Это было пятьсот циклов назад, и шаман был последним из ныне живущих кроганов клана, кто смог это сделать. После этого души и боги, должно быть, потеряли доверие к ярости Урднотов и посылали врагов помельче…  
Красс подышал ртом, прогоняя мутную пелену ярости на неспешность шамана и освежаясь. Аралах вступил в битву, и на площади становилось жарковато. Души, боги и кроганы ждали…  
\- Боги говорили со мной этой ночью, - сказал шаман.  
В одной из битв ему перебили горло, и говорить громко он больше не мог, но всё равно ни один кроган не стал бы шуметь, пока объявляют волю богов на обряде посвящения. Красс захлопнул рот, чтоб ненароком не оскорбить души, и ему не послали в противники какого-нибудь жалкого вожака варренов…  
\- Убей Демона Песков. Я буду твоим кранттом. Так захотели боги.  
Красс потерял слова на долгие четыре вздоха, пока не смог поверить, что слух его не обманул. Кому ж по ту сторону Пустоты он так угодил?! Должно быть, кто-то из его предков стал кранттом самого Аралаха, раз боги увидели его ярость! Должно быть… В глазах было горячо от наливающейся ярости и восторга, Красс заревел, вскидывая топор вверх и спрыгнул в толпу, не дослушав шамана. Воля богов была озвучена, а ничего кроме Красса больше не интересовало. Разве что старому шаману стоит поторопиться, если он хочет увидеть рождение величайшего воина клана Урднот.  
Шаман догнал его уже почти на выходе из города, перед площадью Демона. С пустошей дул горячий ветер с песком, достаточно мелким, чтоб не мешать видеть ясно и достаточно густым, чтоб раздражать, разжигая боевую ярость.  
\- Шевелись бодрее, крантт, - рыкнул Красс. – Не могу сдерживаться.  
Воздух остро пах разогретым камнем.  
\- Боги сегодня будут плясать, - неожиданно сказал шаман. – Вижу большие костры, много мяса, много чаш.  
\- И что это значит? Говори короче, крантт!  
\- Праздник богов. Не вижу больше ничего…  
\- Маши топором так, как языком, если хочешь называться кроганом! – не выдержал Красс.  
Молоты посреди площади были уже видны, и он больше не желал тратить время на пустой трёп. Должно быть, боги так верили в его ярость и силу, что дали ему старого и слабого крантта, специально, чтобы битва была жарче и слаще. Должно быть, боги готовились праздновать рождение нового великого воина – Урднота Красса…  
Красс размахнулся и, уже в движении разворачивая топор, ударил тупой стороной по молоту. С другой стороны площади раздался ответный удар, разнёсшийся эхом…  
А потом земля содрогнулась.  
И разломилась под телом Демона Песков.  
Красс отпрыгнул в сторону, доверяясь инстинктам, перекатился, уходя от удара, надвое расколовшего каменный молот в рост взрослого крогана, вскочил, опираясь на топор, и ринулся в атаку с боевым кличем. Это был лучший враг из всех, кого только могли создать и послать ему боги.  
Невероятно огромный, невероятно сильный, наверняка самый большой из молотильщиков Матери Тучанки.  
Время сгладилось, стало медленным и горячим, как лава: перепрыгнуть вывороченный пласт земли, оттолкнуться, увернуться от плевка ядовитой слюной, разъедающей даже камень, перехватить топор двумя руками… Первый удар нанёс Красс – шаман был стар и мог держать оружие только одной рукой – топор отбросило с такой силой, как будто тело Демона Песков было каменным, Красс успел нанести ещё всего один удар, прежде чем его отшвырнуло с такой силой, что ему не хватило реакции сгруппироваться, и он упал на землю плашмя, как несмышлёный мальчишка, не ставший ещё даже охотником. Совсем рядом попал ядовитый плевок, чудом его не задев… Красс вскочил на ноги.  
Время текло так медленно и сладко, как ещё ни в одной битве. Красс успевал, успевал, успевал – успевал наносить столько ударов, что любой другой молотильщик давно был бы мёртв! Любой – будет…  
Красс отпрыгнул влево от летящего камня и… оступился в первый раз за этот бой. Должно быть, земля пошла трещинами там, пока он не мог видеть – слишком глупая ошибка…  
Крассу показалось, что его лицо и грудь вспыхнули пламенем самого Кровавого Аралаха, красным, слишком красным, сквозь красное не было видно врага – было не видно топор в собственных руках, хотя он мог бы поклясться душами всех предков, что ни разу за бой не зажмурился перед врагом. Он! Не! Зажмурился! Это просто яд, проклятый яд, разъедающий даже камень, не то что тело – а значит, у него совсем немного времени, чтобы успеть стать величайшим воином… Красс побежал в атаку на звук…

*  
Между большими кострами, на которых жарилось мясо, овощи и травы, плясали воины и матери. Уродливые духи били в барабаны из кож и пели. Боги пили из резных чаш, смотрели на пляшущих и смеялись. Праздник Погребения, - понял Красс. Посреди круга пляшущих лежало обезглавленное тело воина в простой набедренной повязке, его ещё не одели в погребальную броню, праздник только начался.   
Красс почему-то не мог вспомнить, кого хоронят, не видел ни одного знакомого лица и… боги? духи? Красс опустил взгляд вниз и вместо привычного зрелища собственной груди увидел пику, на которую была нанизана его голова.  
Безголовое тело было его собственным.  
То есть… То есть… Проклятье, неужели он не успел убить Демона Песков!? Или смог? Кто-нибудь, эй… Красс попытался открыть рот, но не смог, а празднующие никакого внимания на него не обращали… то есть на его голову. К телу же тем временем принесли топор и начали разрубать на куски. Души воинов и матерей нанизывали куски плоти на пики, обжаривали в огне костров и ели. Духи обсасывали его кости и били ими в барабаны.  
Кровавый Аралах целиком проглотил его сердце, одаривая боевой яростью, и передал Матери Тучанке его яйца, чтобы она наделила его плодовитостью.  
От толпы духов отделилась одна – причудливая тварь с головой красивой кроганки и телом молотильщика – и подошёл к Крассу… к голове… Проклятье!  
\- Я забираю свою оплату, - прошептала дух, склонившись так близко, как будто желала предложить ему близость и стать матерью воинов Урднот. – Ты будешь видеть дальше, чем прочие, дальше, чем множество поколений до тебя, ты будешь знать, потому что в оплату я буду говорить с тобой…  
Красс снова попытался сказать хоть что-то, но не успел – дух подняла хвост, увенчанный острым шипом, и выколола ему оба глаза  
Он не умер. Боги и духи решили сделать его шаманом.

*  
Остро пахло жжёными кожами, какими-то травами и топлёным салом варрена. Это определённо было помещение, слишком густой воздух, слишком тепло.  
Красс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь по запаху определить, кому может принадлежать дом, но посторонних запахов было слишком много, и тогда он решил открыть глаза…  
…и заглянул в Пустоту.  
Глаз у него больше не было, как и большей части головного панциря и, наверно, ещё и нормального лица – Красс как мог ощупал плотную корку затянувшейся раны, а потом вышел на улицу и ощупью, ведя рукой по стенам домов, чтобы никуда не врезаться, пошёл на площадь, чтоб поведать кроганам волю богов и духов.  
Склонитесь перед воином, которого не одолеть ни одному крогану. Склонитесь перед Калрос, Матерью Молотильщиков.


End file.
